


an unexpected family

by thelayuplesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Potter is Mixed, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, James was Black, M/M, Remus has scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: Lily and James were killed by Voldemort. The ministry of magic caught Peter Pettigrew. Sirius and Remus are all that’s left of the Marauders except Harry. They’ve lost three bestfriends in two days and all they have left is eachother and an innocent baby boy left behind by war.





	an unexpected family

**Author's Note:**

> SIRIUS. COULD. HAVE. RAISED. HIM. FUCK U J K ROWLING. ok anyways i need this au so bad bc sirius and remus need to be alive and need to raise harry ok thanks bye enjoy also i love kreacher and fuck j k for not letting him be the sweetheart he could have been

Sirius is riding his motorcycle to go on one of his runs for the Order when he sees it, he flies by a house destroyed and Hagrid is standing outside of it so he lands. “Hagrid?” The tall man turns around with tears in his eyes and Harry bundled in his arms. “No.” He whispers and his voice shakes, he runs into the front door that’s been blasted down and finds James’ lifeless body on the stairs. His eyes burn and tears fall. “James, no. James please. God James I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Sirius murmurs as he pushes the hair away from James’ face, closes his eyes and kisses his forehead. “I’ll do good by Harry, I swear it James, I swear it on Moony.” After he wipes his tears and goes upstairs and finds Lily in front of the crib, more tears fall. “Lily, oh god Lily. I’m so sorry. I’ll take of Harry I promise. I’ll make sure he’s okay and I’ll-“ his voice breaks and he sobs. “I’ll get you the most fitting funeral for a stag and his doe the worlds ever seen. I’m so sorry Lily, you’ll always be a Marauder.” He kisses her head and trudges back down the stairs and out the door to find Hagrid on the ground lightly bouncing Harry who’s crying. When he holds out his arms and Hagrid gives him Harry. Sirius can’t help but smile down at him with teary eyes. 

“Hi Harry, it’s Uncle Sirius remember? It’s all going to be okay, you just sleep.” He does the swinging thing he’s seen Lily do a million times until Harry goes to sleep in his arms. When he looks up at Hagrid he sees sadness and fear. “Was it him?” Hagrid nods and he grinds his teeth. “That piece of shit is gonna pay for thi-“ Realizarion hits and he cuts himself off and his eyes go wide. “Hagrid I know how he found them.” Hagrid tilts his head questioningly. “The secret keeper, they changed it last week from me to oh god- they changed it to Peter.” Hagrids jaw drops. “Pettigrew?” He nods and sits down while making sure to support Harry’s head. Hagrid sits down next to him. “He’s going to Azkaban for the rest of his life if Dumbledore doesn’t kill him first.” A tear slides down his cheek. “Or if I don’t.” Hagrid puts one hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eyes. “No Sirius, you got a kid to raise now. He’s your godson ain’t he?” Sirius nods. “Good, ye’ can’t be goin’ to Azkaban for murder when ye’ got a kid to raise.” He looks down at the baby in his arms now with a red scratch on his forehead resembling lightening strikes, not the cartoon version but the real kind. “Okay. You’re right Hagrid, Harry’s my responsibility now.” He looks out at the street in front of them and more tears fall. “I don’t know how to do this.” His voice shakes. “I don’t know how to do this without James and Lily and Remus. I don’t know how to do right by him Hagrid.” He hears Hagrid take a shaky breath and he looks at him. “I know ye’ don’t. Not right now at least but cmon yer’ Sirius Black. You've always been bright, you’ll figure out. James an’ Lily trusted ye’ with this for a reason.” After he looks at Harry sleeping soundly in his arms he smiles through his tears. “Yeah, I guess they did.”

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall apparate within seconds of each other in the street so he and Hagrid stand up. They push past them and go inside for a few minutes and come back out with both of them in tears. “Minnie,” She cuts him off with a hug. “I’m so sorry Sirius. I know how much you loved them.” He tries not to cry more and fails so he just puts a hand in her shoulder when she pulls away. “I know you loved them too Minnie and I know it’s not any consolation but they loved you too, so much.” She nods and musters up a small smile for him. “Who will raise the boy?” Dumbledore asks and worry skates across her face. “I’m his godfather professor. I’ll raise him. You need to go lock up Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew in the worst cell Azkaban has.” Dumbledore nods and then backtracks. “Peter?” He slightly nods so he doesn’t wake Harry. “They changed the secret keeper from me to him, he was the only one who knew they were here. He told Voldemort. It’s the only way he could’ve found them.” Dumbledore looks up at Hagrid who nods. “Merlin. Minerva we need to go visit the minister.” She nods and before she goes she hugs Sirius again. “You can come visit the little man whenever you like okay?” A tear slips down her face. “Get him to Saint Mungos, take Hagrid. He’s survived a killing curse.” He nods and kisses her forehead. Mcgonagall and Dumbledore apparate out so he tells Hagrid to take his bike and meet him at Saint Mungos and apparates there. 

After he gets Harry checked out and they rule that miraculously he is fine but should spend the night for observation he does the only thing he knows to do. He has a nurse watch Harry while he’s gone and apparates to Remus’ building. He finds himself on the second floor in front of the door he’s tried to knock on so many times before but never could and finally knocks. He hears a crash on the other side and a string of swears and then the door opens to reveal a pissed off Remus. “Sirius it’s three in the fucking morni-oomph.” Sirius cuts him off with a hug and pulls apart as fast as his brain gets into gear. “They’re dead Moony.” Remus furrows his brow and his eyes go wide. “No, you don’t mean- it’s not-“ Remus slaps his hand over his mouth. “James and Lily. He found them because Peter is weak and told him.” A sob comes out of Remus and he wraps his arms around him. Remus cries and sobs and he holds him until he’s done and breaks away. “Where’s Harry?” He explains Harry survived the killing curse and is at Saint Mungos and he has to go back soon because he’s his guardian now and Remus nods and runs back to his room coming out a minute later with a jumper and shoes on. “Well come on let’s go.” Sirius just nods and after Remus locks the door they apparate to Saint Mungos. He leads Remus to Harry’s room and takes the seat on the bench closest to the crib while Remus looks at Harry and frowns. He gestures to his forehead and Sirius sighs. “He got hit with the killing curse I think a scar he’ll think is bad ass years later is best case scenario Moony.” Remus nods and sits next to him. He thumps his head on the wall and looks at the ceiling. Hagrid comes in then and he looks up to see him. “There’s Aurors there now, Dumbledore talked to the minister and everyone is lookin’ for Peter. They’re movin ‘em back to the Ministry ‘till you go down there and talk to them.” Hagrid tells him and he nods. “Thank you Hagrid. You can go home if you want, I know it’s been a long night for you.” Hagrid shakes his head and sits on the bench someone pulled in earlier. “James an’ Lily were always good to me, so were you two. I’m staying put and watching over little Harry here and you. If he went after them who’s to say he won’t go after you.” Sirius is too tired to argue so he just nods and leans his head back and closes his eyes.

He doesn’t dream during the two hours he sleeps, thankfully but he does wake up to Harry wailing. After realizing Harry is crying he picks him up and starts looking for diapers. When he turns around he’s greeted with Remus smiling like a little shit and holding out a pack of diapers which he takes and changes Harry after he ties his hair up. He swings him a bit until he goes to sleep and when he's out enough Sirius places him back in the crib. He sits next to Remus and sighs. "I'm sorry Moony." Sirius whispers and Remus looks at him but he can't make himself meet his eyes. "I'm so sorry I did that. It was selfish and cruel and childish and I wasn't thinking about how it'd hurt you and Moony I love you too much to ever want to hurt you. I'm sorry and it's okay if you want to leave and never talk to me again, Lily and James were the only thing keeping you near me." Remus sighs and covers his hand with his own. "I forgave you long ago Pads. I never came back because I figured you'd finally see me as the monster I am. I never stopped loving you Sirius." He cups Remus' cheek and makes him look him in the eyes. "You are not and have never been a monster." Remus pulls him in for a kiss, just a touch of lips but it's been so long it's all he could've asked for. "I love you Remus Lupin, I never stopped and I never will." He touches their foreheads together and Remus smiles. "I love you too, Sirius Black." Remus kisses him again, passionately this time close to what they used to be. "I can't do this alone Moony." After they break apart. "I can't raise him alone. I don't know how and Grimmauld Place is too dark a place for a child to be raised." There's a beat of silence and he realizes he's not alone. "Do it with me Moony, we can get a house or a flat big enough for all of us and raise him." Remus nods. "Yeah, okay. I'll do it with you, we'll stay at my flat for a while until we can find a place." He nods and kisses Remus again. They fall asleep with Remus' arm around Sirius, his head on Remus' shoulder.

He jolts awake to hear Harry crying but finds Remus changing his diaper. Harry doesn't stop crying after he's changed so Remus hands him over to Sirius while he goes to get a bottle. He swings him a bit but ends up just cradling him as he walks around the room talking to him. "Harry, you're such a sweet boy you know that?" Harry gurgles and he smiles at him. "We're gonna give you such a good life, I promise. Your Moomy and Dadfoot." He hears a chuckle from the doorway and turns to see Remus leaning against the frame with a bottle. He walks over to him and kisses him as he hands him the bottle. "Moomy and Dadfoot huh?" He snorts and puts the nipple of the bottle in Harry's mouth, he drinks gratefully so Sirius sits down on the bench he sat on earlier. Remus sits next to him and rests his head on Sirius' shoulder and looks at Harry. "We're gonna have to plan their funeral aren't we?" He takes a sharp breath and nods. "There's no one who loved them as much as we did, you know that." Remus nods slightly and kisses his shoulder just as Hagrid wakes himself up with a snore. "Morning Hagrid." The big man yawns. "G'morning boys." He grumbles and smiles at the sight before him. "Go home Hagrid, the curse had to have backfired and destroyed him. He can't hurt us now, not for a long time if ever." Hagrid doesn't argue and leaves. "I'll see you boys later." Remus nods and sends him off with a smile. "Come and visit any time Hagrid, bring Minnie with you." Hagrid salutes them and leaves, nearly knocking over a nurse trying to come in on his way. The nurse does come in and checks Harry out with a diagnostic spell and confirms he's alright and she'll bring the discharge papers along with a pack of diapers and some formula. They thank her and Sirius sighs. "Remus I'm gonna have to sell my damn bike for a car, we need a crib and a car seat and a changing table and oh god so many things." Remus kisses his forehead and takes Harry into his arms. "Don't sell your bike I have a car, and we'll go to the baby store and get all the things we need. Okay?" He nods and takes a shaky breath. "I'm scared Moony." Remus intertwines his fingers through Sirius' and kisses his knuckles. "Me too."

 They end up with Remus and Harry apparating and Sirius riding his bike back, he gets there to find a sight he think he can get used to, Remus spinning and smiling with a laughing Harry in his arms. Remus stops spinning when he see's Sirius. "Look Harry it's your Dadfoot!" Sirius rolls his eyes, closes the door behind him and hangs his coat on the hook on the wall. "You're gonna make the kid puke if you do that you know?" He tells Remus who flicks him off. They sit on the couch, Harry on Sirius' lap and Remus with a notepad in his lap, writing a list of all the things they need. Once they finish the list they manage to transform a bean bag into a car seat that they set up in the car and then they all pile into the car. Harry falls asleep on the ride there so Remus and Sirius talk quietly the whole way there. At one point Sirius sighs dramatically and leans his head back. "Do you think we're ready for this?" Remus glances at him and sighs himself. "No, but we have to be." Sirius looks at him then and takes in his face, he's scarred like Sirius remembers although there might be more now and his face is skinnier than it used to be. The next five minutes finds them outside a big baby store on Diagon Alley that he's been in once before.

Once they make their way into the store they find there’s nearly too much to handle but they know they have to, for Harry’s sake. They’re half way through the list with a nearly full cart when they run into a woman and a baby with matching orange hair. “Oh! Hello, very sorry. I’m Molly by the way.” She rambles and smiles at them. “Hi I’m Sirius and this is my-“ he cuts himself off and looks at Remus. “My boyfriend Remus.” Molly’s eyes light up. “Isn’t that sweet! and who is this little man?” She asks referring to Harry. “This is Harry, he kind of just recently became our responsibility so we’re here shopping.” She nods and goes still for a moment. “Harry Potter? Son of Lily and James?” She nearly whispers and Sirius smiles sadly. “That’s the one.” Her eyes grow soft and she smiles at them. “I’m so sorry, I’ve heard they were outstanding people. Seeing as you’re new parents could I give you some suggestions for things?” Remus sighs in relief. “Dear god yes.” He breathes out and Sirius and Molly chuckle at him. “This is Ron by the way. Ron Weasley just a month old the boy is but I thought he could use some new things.” The baby, Ron hiccups and she smiles down at him. After they show her the list they all walk around the store together and get various items, being able to leave thinking they might be able to do this. 

As they’re leaving with their things Molly stops them. “Here is my home number, I’d love to hear from you boys again maybe set up a play date for the boys?” She hands them a slip of paper. “That’d be wonderful!” They say their goodbyes and load their things into the car. Harry sleeps on the way home again and wakes when the car stops at home, Sirius gets Harry upstairs in his car seat and then helps Remus bring the rest of the things upstairs. Once their crap load of things is in the apartment they start putting things together when a knock on the door grabs their attention. Sirius runs Harry and himself into the bedroom while Remus answers it with his wand drawn, you can never be too careful these days especially not after James and Lily. "Andromeda?" He hears Remus say and bounds out of the room with Harry tucked into his arm. " 'Dromeda!" He yells and Harry garbles. "Sirius!" She shouts back and meets him in a hug. "I've been so worried. I heard about your friends and their child. I'm assuming this is him?" Sirius nods and looks down at the baby in his arms. "He's our boy now." Sirius says solemnly.

Harry squirms and reaches out for Andromeda, who gratefully scoops him up in her arms. "Hi honey, you can call me Aunt Meda." Harry makes baby noises and she smiles down at him. "You boys get to work building and I'll watch Harry." Sirius kisses her cheek gratefully. "Thank you 'Dromeda I don't know what I'd do without you." Remus chooses then to drop the box with the crib in it on his foot and swears. "Moony! Not in front of the baby!" Remus narrows his eyes at him and he just smiles while he lifts the box of Remus' foot. "You okay honey?" Remus grumbles and sits on the ground so he can open the box. They spend the day building only the necessities seeing as Andromeda has some connections and has a few places they can look at to move in. They build the crib, a play pen and some toys and then organize Remus' extra bedroom so it looks like an actual nursery with diapers and such strewn about and the bottle and mix in the kitchen. Once they finish building they put Harry down for a nap and sit and talk with Andromeda for about an hour until she deems it time for her leave. "You boys ring me or Ted to come help whenever you need okay? Dora is seven and attending muggle school so we have some time off." Remus hugs her then and she only chuckles and hugs back. "It was nice seeing you again Rem, it's been too long." She says as they pull apart and smiles at Sirius. "And you my lovely cousin, need to come visit soon Dora misses her favorite cousin." He nods and hugs her. "Love you 'Dromeda." She echos the sentiment and pops out.

Remus laces his fingers through Sirius and drops onto the couch, dragging Sirius with him who immediately cuddles into his side. "Moony?" Sirius asks quietly. "Pads." Remus cards his fingers through Sirius' hair. "I miss them so much it feels like it's gonna kill me." He admits and his voice doesn't shake but he keeps it to a whisper. Remus sighs and plants a kiss on his head. " I do too Pads, I do too." They stay like that for a few minutes until Remus notices they both absolutely reek. "We need showers and sleep." Remus informs him and he groans. "We have to go one at a time in case Harry wakes." He mumbles into Remus' chest and stands up after stealing a soft kiss. "Let me run to Grimmauld real quick and grab a few things okay?" Remus nods so he kisses him again and apparates to the house he grew up in, he takes a shaky breath as he enters. "Kreacher?" Sirius calls out and Kreacher pops in front of him, nearly running into him and then hugging his leg. "Is it true Sirius? Did he kill your friends?" Kreacher asks while looking up at him so he sits on the floor in front of him and lets Kreacher hug him properly. "Yeah, Kreacher. Yeah he did but he left behind their son, Harry you know him and being his godfather I'm gonna raise him with Remus." Kreacher sobs. "Lily and James always treated Kreacher good, like you and Regulus. Kreacher will never forget them." Sirius rubs his back. "I know you won't especially since I was going to ask how you'd feel about moving to a new place with me, Remus and Harry? It's alright if you want to stay here and serve whoever I sell this place to." Sirius says and Kreacher steps back a bit offended Sirius would even suggest such a thing. "Kreacher is loyal to the Black Family, to you my friend not to this house. I will follow you wherever you go sir." He makes sure Kreacher knows how thankful he is to have him and be his friend, and then they pack some things for Sirius for a few nights. Kreacher opts to watch over the house and Sirius' belongings until the move so he stays behind. After he says goodbye Sirius apparates to Remus' front door, knocking lightly.

When Remus opens the door with his wand drawn and drops it back down at the sight of Sirius he smiles and kisses him. "Kreacher is watching over Grimmauld till the move and he says he'd like to join us and sends his best." Remus nods and kisses him again. "Course he can, Kreacher's family right?" Sirius adjusts his bag and closes the door behind him while talking. "He really is, always been good to me. Said he's more loyal to me than that old house, I wonder how Harry will react to living with him." Remus snorts. "Go shower, hon. It's been a long day." Sirius is too tired to argue so he smiles sleepily and goes to the bathroom with his bag on his shoulder. After taking his clothes off, he steps into the shower, washes his hair and body quickly so he can go to bed and gets out. Once he's dried off, changed into his iconic Ramones tee and boxers he brushes his teeth and heads for bed, finding Remus sitting on it reading, naturally. Sirius climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around Remus' waist, closing his eyes. "Pads, I have to go shower." He tries to get up but Sirius grumbles and holds tighter. "Do you have to?" He mumbles and can practically hear Remus roll his eyes so he lets go and burrows under the blankets. He resolves to stay awake till Remus comes back but is out within minutes and wakes up to the bed shifting. His eyes flutter open and green eyes meet grey ones. They settle in like they used to sleep, Remus on his side facing the middle of the bed and Sirius with his head in his chest and legs tangled together. "I missed you so much Pads." Remus whispers and cards his hand through Sirius' damp hair. "I missed you more my moon shine." Remus groans and he smiles into his chest. "Are you really going to start with those nicknames again?" Sirius nods. They both fall asleep in minutes, their breathing evening out.

 


End file.
